


Sick Day

by bookspark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is sick at a family gathering, Teddy comes by to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short Teddy/James drabble I wrote for friend years ago. The second chapter is the shortened version I wrote on a postcard and sent her for her birthday because I was crazy.

Where is he? I can’t see my lover in the mass of family below me. I sigh and lean against the window frame. Being sick during a family day is no fun if Teddy isn’t here to tease. I glance down again and freeze—someone just pulled my trousers down. “What-”

“Shush. No moving, you don’t want someone to come check up on you, right?” Teddy’s voice says behind me, blowing on my naked bum.

“Someone will see...”

“Won’t, window sill’s too high.” I shiver, I can hear the wet slick as he puts his fingers in his mouth.

I start to move away from the window—I have to see him. My lips throb with need and I want to feel his hair through my fingers...

“No!” Teddy growls and his fingers bruise my hip. “You’re going to stay right there and wave to anyone who sees you while I finger fuck your hole.”

I moan and grip the window sill, hoping no one will see. I feel his hand spread my cheeks and one wet finger presses into my hole. I bite my lip so I won’t gasp, but I can’t stop the moan in my throat.

“So tight...”

Soon he presses another finger in. My fingers are white on the window sill and he slowly pumps his fingers.

In...Out.

In...Out.

Faster, faster.

A hand circles my dick and pulls it slowly. Lilly looks up and waves at me. I smile and shakily waved back, Teddy chuckles. Up...Down, goes his hand. Up...Down. Faster and faster.

In-Out. Up-Down.

InOut. UpDown. Faster he goes and slips a third finger in me.

InOutUpDownInOutUpDown.

I vaguely hear Teddy laugh and he bites my hip, sending me over the edge in a flash of white.

“So, James. How do you like being sick on family days?”

Half leaning out the window, I pant and looked back out him. “Brilliant.”


	2. Shorter drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I sent this on the back of a postcard through the mail. ^///^

Where- “Teddy! Someone will see!”

“No. Windowsill’s too high.”

Wet fingers push into me. I moan. “Merlin-”

“You’re tight.”

In...Out. In...Out. 

“Anyone looking?” 

“Lilly...”

Smack! “Wave.”

I do; he chuckles, wrapping a hand around my dick. Up...Down, goes his hand. Up...Down. Faster and faster.

InOut. UpDown. Faster as he slips a third finger in me.

InUpOutDownInUpOutDown...

I vaguely hear Teddy laugh and he bites my hip, sending me over the edge in a flash of white.

“So, James. How do you like being sick on ‘family days’?”

Half leaning out the window, I pant and looked back out him. “Brilliant.”


End file.
